Doctor, I need You!
by INeedUrLove
Summary: Edward's son needs surgery and the only doctor there is Dr.Swan. Edward has a girlfriend but she doesn't care about his son so who will replace her.5chapter story Summary sucks..COMMENT PLEASE
1. The family

"Doctor swan we need you in the ER stat!!"

She rushes to the room as fast as she can and a nurse comes up to her.

"Doctor Swan a 7yr old boy is severely injured and needs to go to surgery right away"

The doctor thinks for a second

."ok, Nurse Angela give him some anesthesia until I get there"

Doctor Swan goes in the room to wash her hands and prepare for surgery.

" Yes Doctor"The nurse says and leaves.

_What have I gotten myself into…..I wanted to be a journalist in High school but apparently I was really good at biology and the human body and my teacher told me I should look at becoming a doctor in my future …biology wasn't very interesting to me but it was really easy to me. I guess after I became a doctor I realized I actually love what I do…who knew. _

The doctor finished washing her hands and went in the surgery room.

" Nurse is his family or friends here?"

"Umm his father and his girlfriend"

"Of course…ok I need to talk to them and keep the boy's pain to a minimum as long as possible...he doesn't need surgery now but he needs it soon."

**(In the waiting room)**

"The Cullen Family" the doctor said looking around the room.

When he stood up she almost fainted. He had the most gorgeous eyes and his hair was messy. It looked good on him but if anybody else had it they would look like fools. His eyes meet hers and she saw worried and pain in them. Then there was his girlfriend she was also gorgeous with strawberry hair. She felt plain and ugly compared to them.

"Hi I'm Doctor Swan" she said trying not to sound like a fool

"I'm Edward" he said looking her up and down and when he met her face again he saw a blush on her cheeks

"and this is Tanya".

Edward said shaking her hand and for a second then Edward and the doctor felt a shock of electricity between them. They held each others hand for a while until they heard a cough. Tanya looks her up and down with disgust. The doctor shook it off and said

"We need to talk about your son"

"Yea, sure"

Edward said sounding a little worried. The doctor went in the hallway and Edward and Tanya followed her.

"As you know your son has to go through surgery soon and we need your permission to do it." Edward didn't even think about it

"yes".

" No" said Tanya.

"Why not " Edward said sounding pissed off.

"Its you son's fault for falling off the roof for a stupid game".

_What a great relationship _the doctor thought.

"ma'am if he doesn't go in surgery his knee will get worse".

"That s his fault" Tanya said crossing her arms.

"If your not related to the boy then its not your decision to say he can go in for surgery or not." "Excuse you I don't know who your talking to but I know damn well you need to watch out" said Tanya trying to sound tough.

"Look" the doctor said looking Tanya up and down with annoyance.

"I came here to ask permission not get a dumb ass comment as to whose sayings and I could leave him here to let his knee get worse because I have other patients to attend to so why don't you shut up and let him have the saying" the doctor said getting really irritated. _Every time I have to talk to a family there always have to be a bitch in there _she thought.

"Whatever" Tanya said rolling her eyes.

"So?" the doctor said.

"Yes" said Edward.

"Good" the doctor said

"at the look of his knee he broke his knee cap and it will take around 1-3 hrs. We'll start around 7 and when I'm done I'll came back and tell you how it went."

"Thank you" Edward said sounding relived.

"No problem" the doctor said smiling. Edward gave her a crooked smile and she almost fainted.

* * *

**BPOV **

_God Edward Cullen was fuckin hot from his "fuck me" hair to his hot shaped body. I could feel my panties get wet just looking at him….What's wrong with me he has a girlfriend. And when we shook hands it felt amazing I never wanted to let go of his hand. But Tanya….that's one bitch I cant stand already. I was tired enough as it was and she made it worse…..speaking of her I bet she doesn't even care for the boy because if she did she would have said yes right away. God what a fuckin cunt._

**_EPOV_**

_Wow when I first saw I almost became hard. She was beautiful from her dark chocolate eyes I could look into every night to her nice perfect figure. If it was just me and her I would have jumped her ass right then and there. When we shook hands it felt like she was the one for me not Tanya and when she was arguing with Tanya it turned me on even more. Hell I didn't even know her name and I was already fantasying about her and Tanya had to be a bitch. Geese why am I going out with her ….. Oh yea that's right because she was so nice to my son and he liked her….I think. Well at least my son is getting sur__gery soon and I don't have to worry about waiting._

**_____________________3 hrs later____________________ _**

**_BPOV_**

_Wow surgery went better then I thought. At least he doesn't have to worry about knee problems when he gets older. And now back to the so called family._ I walked back to the waiting room and once I got there Edward was the first one up. He came up to me and asked if his child was ok. I could already tell he was a great parent.

"Well Mr. Cullen-"

"call me Edward" he said.

"Ok Edward , your son is recovering now and surgery went better then expected. I have to say he was real brave when I told him what we weregoing to do."

Tanya scoffed and again I just shook it off trying not to let my temper get the best of me.

"He's been in recovery for about 15-20 min now so you can see him in about…..45 min". Edwards's eyes showed happiness and I could see that him and his son had a wonderful relationship.

"Really, thank you for everything" Edward said.

I actually saw his eyes water up and whenever I see something like that I cant help but tear up too but I held in because I am a doctor.

"I'll come back and let you what room everything is" I said. Even though that's not my job I just had to be there when he sees his child again. Edward thanked me once again and I left.

EPOV

I'm so glad my son is going to be ok and I'm really thankful because she was the only doctor here to help us.

Then my lust took over when she turned and left because she wasn't wearing her white coat so I couldn't help but look at her ass as she walked away. The way her back curved into her waist. I wanted to wrapped my arms around it. Then came her hips that swayed every time she stepped. I was mesmerized until I felt two hands wrap around my arm. She tugged me to sit down but I wouldn't budge.

"Eddiekins come sit down with me". I still didn't move.

"Eddie the brats fine now come sit down . That's when I finally looked at her…more like glared.

I tried to calm down and when I did I walked us into the hallway.

"Tanya I'm tired of your fuckin comments of my son" I said.

"Eddie-"she tried

"Don't call me Eddie you know damn well I hate it." I yelled, luckily nobody was out here.

"Fine, you know what _EDWARD _I'm tired of this bullshit. You pay more attention to your fuckin son then your own girlfriend." she said enraged.

I looked at her like she was an asshole.

"Tanya I'm done, you and I both know you don't care about Ethan and your just here to get some money from me because I'm rich.

"FINE Edward that's good with me because I cant take it either and ill tell you a secret…the only reason I did become your girlfriend was to see how good you were in bed and if I became your girlfriend you could do it to me more then once." She said walking away.

To tell you the truth I was happy. I could actually do what ever I want. Then I started doing a crazy dance. I don't know where it came from but I didn't care but that was until I saw watching me down the hallway with an amused expression on her face.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought. There's going to be 5 chapters and the last one will be LEMON so if you don't like lemon don't read the last one**

**COMMENTS PLEASE!!!!!**


	2. Try it!

**BPOV**

**After I told Edward that his son was doing fine I went back up to the recovery room and found out that Ethan was awake. That's weird he's not suppose to be awake for a while. I walked up to him and introduced myself.**

"**Hi, Ethan I'm doctor Swan, I was the one that gave you surgery, How are you doing?"**

**He looked up at me and gave me a small smile.**

"**I'm doing great" he said**

"**That's great. Let me check your heart and blood pressure then." I said**

"**Ok"**

**After I finished up I told him I was done.**

"**Ok Ethan, I'm finished.. Is there anything you need my next patient isn't due until another hour."**

"**ummm not right now because I have someone to talk to now."**

**I smiled and sat next to him asking questions about him and vise versa. He told me he was hungry but the food choice in the hospital wasn't that good and I didn't blame him.**

"**Ok Ethan this is between you and me…I have pizza, macaroni, or alfredo pasta in our lounge downstairs which one do you want?"**

"**Are you serious?" he said smiling**

**I nodded**

"**Can I have the pizza?"**

"**Sure, and to tell you the truth their desert aren't that good either, there all fat free."**

"**Ew, well then I don't know what I want for desert." he said sounding a little sad.**

**I leaned down to him and whispered.**

"**Every month I make strawberry cheesecake and it just so happens that I'm making it tomorrow."**

"**ARE YOU SERIOUS…I LOVE CHEESECAKE!"**

**I laughed at his reaction and soon he joined in. Once I calmed down I told him I make the best cheesecake here.**

"**I'll give you the biggest piece to you, ok"**

"**Ok" he said sounding really happy.**

**I looked at the clock and had ten minutes before I had to go. I told him I'll be back with some pizza and something to keep him company. I brought the pizza up to him and he ate it like he never tasted it before. I just smiled at him. When he finished I told him I had to go and he made pout face. I smiled sadly at him. Then he gave me a puppy dog face and Lord knows I can never resist a face like that. His big green eyes pleading and his bottom lip sticking out and to make it worse he entwined his hands together between his chest and started to make a whiney noise. **

"**awww..I-I can't stay"**

"**Pleeeaaassseee" he pleaded.**

**I was about to say yes I wanted to say yes but I had a job to do.**

"**Ethan your making it hard for me to leave.."**

**He leaned in closer. I had to look away he was too cute for his own good.**

"**Here I got you this to keep you company until your father gets here" I said standing up and handing him a Nintendo DS with a sports game. He stopped the puppy dog face and took the game.**

"**Thanks, Doctor Swan, you're the best"**

"**Aww not a problem" I said walking toward the door when I reached for the door knob he said:**

"**Don't forget my cheesecake tomorrow" without looking up from the game.**

**I laughed and left. I decided to go to the waiting room and tell Edward he could go see his son and when I got there I saw something I didn't expect to see.**

**EPOV**

**I stopped dancing and looked at the Doctor and realized she was shaking her head trying to hold in her laughter and I couldn't blame her, I looked like an idiot. Then something unusual happened. I blushed. I never blushed for anyone except for my mom whenever she embarrassed me but that was something different. The doctor walked up to me and smiled and I gave her my crooked smirk.**

"**Well, Edward you can go see your son he's awake now" I love the way my name rolls off her tongue.**

"**But I cant go, I have a patient waiting for me but if I don't make it there today I'm sure I'll be there tomorrow. He's in room 894."**

"**Thanks"**

"**yup" then she turned and left**

**I went to the elevators to the 8th**** floor. Once I was there I went down the hall to his room number. When I got there Ethan was playing on a Nintendo DS. He looked up and dropped the game and smiled.**

"**DAD" he yelled throwing his arms out.**

**I ran to him and hugged him tightly.**

"**I'm glad your ok" I whispered in his hair and kissed it.**

"**Dad I'm so glad you're here….don't leave" He whispered the last part.**

**I couldn't help the tear that escaped my eye.**

**I pulled away from him.**

"**I'm not going to leave your side…ever"**

**That night I stayed with him and never left his side. I slept on the bed with him because it was a little chilly in the room.**

**BPOV**

**When I finished up my patients I went back to check on Ethan. When I got there I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at how great they are together. Father and Son. I went to the supply closet and got another blanket for Edward. I walked in the room trying to be careful since I had heels on. I opened the blanket and draped it over Edward body. I took his shoes off amazed he didn't wake up but also glad. I wouldn't want him catching me by his feet. Since the blanket was big enough I pulled it over Ethan too. After that I went home made my special strawberry cheesecake and went to sleep. I cant wait till the next day.**

**EPOV**

**I woke up next to my son and realized I had a blanket over me and my shoes were off. That's weird but I can guess who it was. I sat up and looked at the child in my arms and I couldn't help think how I had complete custody of him. Me and Lauren met in high school and where together everyday even out of school. She was the one for me..my love…my everything until the day she got pregnant with Ethan. She started to panic and I told her we were going to do whatever we can to grow our child. She seemed fine and confident we would make it through. She never thought about how this could ruin our future or anything all she talked about was the baby and all I could think about was how great of a family we'll be. That was until she had the baby. We had him for about a week and she told me she gives up and that its impossible to raise him. So I told I'll take care of him because I though she was just tired and cranky but ohh I thought wrong. After I came home from work she left a note on our bed with the baby still in his crib crying. I ran to him, picked him up and held him till he stopped crying. Then I read the note. I was furious and pissed off. How could she leave us like this knowing I had to work to get money while she stayed at home all day. She wrote that she was tired and is sick of it all and told me good luck..fuckin good luck. So I took care of our child alone until I had to go to work my mother Esme would take care of him. I was glad my family was there to support me until I got back on track. That was where Tanya came in. She took care of my son like he was her own and you know the rest…maybe I'm just not that good at picking out women. The door opened and a nurse came in.**

"**Mr. Cullen there's food in the cafeteria, your son should still be sleep by the time you get back."**

**I nodded and thanked her. I put on my shoes and walked to the elevator. Once I was in the basement I could smell the food. When I walked in there I saw Dr. Swan sitting by herself looking out the window. I went over to her and when she looked up she seemed surprised.**

"**Hey" was all I could say.**

"**Hey, have a good sleep?" she asked**

"**Yea, and thanks for the blanket too it was a little chilly in there."**

"**Your welcome" she smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.**

"**Well, Edward your son can go home soon, I bet your happy about that"**

"**A little I guess, its just that it feels weird staying in a hospital for a while. I mean if I get hurt it only takes a couple hours here but days seem a long time."**

**She giggled and she looked a me.**

"**I guess you get used to it, I mean I did since I'm a doctor." she said shrugging her shoulders.**

**There was a little silence until she broke it.**

"**Edward I was talking to your son and he told me all kinds of things about you." she said with a amused face.**

"**Like what" putting my elbows on the table.**

"**Like you don't like to go ice skating or the fact you don't like homemade food."**

"**What I don't like ice skating because its too slippery and homemade food can be burned or still a little frozen when people make them, its not like restaurants."**

**She laughed loudly at that and I couldn't help but join in.**

"**So are you saying that I cook bad because I made homemade strawberry cheesecake."**

"**No, no I have to try it first" I said teasingly.**

"**Fine because I told your son he could have some today. He told me you guys are cheesecake fans."**

"**True" I said leaning in my chair**

"**You should try some its really good." She said in seductive voice and I couldn't help but catch the double meaning of it. **

**I looked at her and she had a seductive look on her face then she smiled and laughed.**

**There goes the blush again.**

**I followed her to a room that looked like a kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a large cheesecake. It had strawberries on it and the strawberry sauce was dripping on the sides. It looked so good. She cut a small piece and held a fork in my face with cheesecake on it.**

"**Here, try it."**

**I ate the piece she gave me off the fork and couldn't help but groan at how good it tasted. She can make some cheesecake. She put her finger in the slice of cake and put it in her mouth. She was such a tease. Then her eyes flashed to mine while her middle finger was still in her mouth. I couldn't help but groan again. She smiled.**

"**Good?" she asked once she took her finger out of her mouth.**

**All I could do was nod. She smiled again and took the cake in her arms and went out the door with me right behind her. Once we were inside the elevator I felt like a horny teenager. What's wrong with me.**

"**Are you ok, Edward?" she asked**

"**Yea I'm fine. I looked at her and she had on an innocent smile on her face. AWW...there I go blushing….again. She giggled **

"**So, Doctor Swan-"**

"**Nonsense call be Bella" she said smiling**

"**Ok, Bella I wanted to thank you for everything again" I said leaning close to her face.**

"**I-Its no problem at all" she said stuttering. She's so cute.**

"**No" I took her hand in mind and looked into her eyes and now she's the one blushing. I leaned a little more toward her. " I mean everything as in Tanya"**

**Her eyes narrowed a little bit.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I mean without you I would still be stuck with her." She relaxed a bit. "She actually told me the real truth as to why she was my girlfriend.**

"**And what was the reason?"**

"**To only sleep with me."**

**She gasped and her eyes widened**

"**Edward, I'm so sorry."**

"**Its fine besides she never cared about my son anyway."**

"**Of course" she said annoyed**

**I moved in a little closer and our lips were an inch apart.**

"**So, again I want to thank you."**

**I leaned closer and I looked at her face to see her eyes closed. Now our lips was a centimeter apart. I brushed my lips against hers. Then the elevator dinged and opened. We pulled away quickly and blushed while walking down the hall to Ethan's room.**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. My computer had a virus so I could upload it on Fanfiction earlier…tell me what you think….was it good? I NEED COMMENTS TO COMTINUE!!!**


	3. So good!

**Hey guys, I got a computer that actually works so now I wanted to let you guys know that I will be posting up new stories and new chapters..I'm really excited to do this…I'ts been so long :'(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Except for naughty, innocent doctor swan**

There was an awkward silence. I had a blush on my cheeks and so did Edward. The cheesecake was getting pretty heavy and I wanted to set it down.

"Do you want me to carry the cake for you?" How I felt about the cake being heavy must of showed on my face.

"Uhh sure, thanks"

I handed him the cheesecakes and my arms felt relief.

Once we made it to Ethan's room Edward set the cake down on the table while I went to take a seat by the bed and took my coat off and hung it on the back of the chair. Ethan was still asleep so we kind of sat in silence. I was looking everywhere besides his face, mostly at his son. After a while Edward broke the silence.

"Why do you look at my son like that?" There was curiosity in his voice.

"I don't know. Ethan seems like every mothers dreams. He's sweet, loving, caring, smart, and really outgoing."

" I always think to myself if I'm raising him right because it's mostly just me and my parents but I don't want them to do everything for me. He's my responsibility."

"Your doing a really good job. He's not rude or mean, he's a great kid. I would love to have a child like that."

EPOV

When I heard her say that it made me think that something bad happened in her passed but I didn't want to bring it up. The way she said it was sad and she looked down at her hands in her lap. I scooted my chair carefully over to hers as to not wake up Ethan. I grabbed her hands in mines and she brought her head up to look in my eyes.

"Bella, whatever happened in your pass is none of my business but I want you to know that I'll always be here whenever you need me." Her eyes started watering "I know that life isn't perfect for you, me or anybody and we have to make the best of it. We don't have to talk about any of that but I just want you to know I'll be with you if you need me."

She looked at me and tears started falling down her cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumbs.

"T-Thank you"

I smiled at her and we stayed in that position for a couple minutes until we heard rustling of the sheets. We let go of each others hands and looked towards the bed. Ethan was starting to wake up.

"what you guys staring at?

We laughed . Ethan started to sit up and stretch.

Ethan started to get out of bed when I stopped him.

"Ethan, be careful" I said

"But I have to go"

I heard Bella try to hold in her laughs when my son put his hands down on his crotch.

Why don't you take a shower while your at it" I mumbled playfully

He heard me and stuck out his tongue.

I helped him up off the bed since he had a cast on his leg. He put most of his weight on me and hopped on his good leg to the bathroom.

He went in front of the toilet and pulled his pants down. I wasn't sure if he needed me in here or not so I kind of stayed in the corner looking at the wall.

"You know you don't have to stay in here with me."

"Oh, good." I said relieved.

I closed the door and waited outside the door. I looked at Bella and she smiled at me the whole time.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" She said still smiling.

I continued to look her and she crossed her legs which also gave me a good view of her blue lace panties which made me groan. She was wearing a black skirt that went to her knees but since she's sitting it rose up. She had black 3in heels on not that I would know, a red blouse on and her white coat hanging on the back of the chair. Her hair was down that went all the way down to the curve of her back. She didn't wear a lot of make up, not that she needed it, just some lip gloss and some mascara. I only know about make up because of my sister Alice.

Bella looked at me with that seductive face that she showed me in the cafeteria. She bit her lip and took a side of her hair and tucked it behind her hair. She knew what she was doing to me.

"Bella" I warned

"Edward" she said sexily

She was giving me a hard on and I couldn't really hide except for my hands and if I put my hands down there then it will be obvious of what she was doing to me. Luckily Ethan came out and I went to help him. Bella still had her legs cross but she had a smile on her face. Once Ethan was back in bed he told us he was hungry.

"Dad, I'm hungry."

"Well what do you want,"

He smiled and looked at the cheesecake then back at us and wagged his eyebrows. Bella laughed and went to the cake and cut a couple slices. She came back and gave us each a slice and forks then sat down. When Ethan received his piece he devoured it and when he wasn't looking Bella crossed her legs again and again I saw her lace panties. I groaned. Ethan looked at me.

"I-I …This cake is good"

Ethan went back to eating his cake and Bella smiled at me. She was teasing me through the whole thing. One minute shes a blushing Bella then the next a sexy seductive Bella. I liked it.

When we finished she got up and put our dishes away.

"Doctor Swan that was the best cheesecake I ever had."

"Thank you, Ethan"

The rest of the time we talked and laughed and had a good time.

BPOV

I had to leave a couple times to check on different patients but always returned to Ethan and Edward.

When it was evening we started to settle down and talk.

"Well Ethan I know your excited to leave in two days" I said smiling

"Yeah I am but then I wont see you again." Ethan said sadly

"aww we can hang out anytime I'm off" I said sitting next to him on the bed.

He looked up at me.

"Really?"

"Yup as long as its alright with your father." I said while looking at Edward.

"Please dad" he pleaded

"If you want, its fine with me" Edward said

"Thank you, thank you dad" Ethan said while hugging him.

"Yeah Yeah" Edward smiled

Around 10pm Ethan was asleep and Edward and I went out in the hallway by the window.

"Ethan is a sweet kid"

"Thanks but I can't take all the credit"

"Yeah but what your doing so far is great"

There was a little silence

"You know I'm really glad your Ethan's doctor" Edward said and walked closer to me, backing me up against the wall.

"W-Why is t-that?" I whispered

"Because you have that motherly touch and…"

"And what?" He was getting closer with both hands on either side of my head and his face was inches from mine.

'And you've been teasing me all day"

His mouth was a centimeter away.

"N-No I haven't" I lied

"Don't lie to me Bella"

He pressed himself against me and moved his hands down to my waist and gripped them tightly. I gasped and he smirked. He pressed himself against me even more and I felt himself against my stomach and noticed he had one big erection in his pants. I moaned and his smirk grew wider. He started grinding into me and it felt so good.

"Edward" I moaned

He finally closed that centimeter gap between us and kissed me. It wasn't gentle or rough. I loved it. Our lips moved together perfectly. His lips were soft and warm. My hands went in his hair and pulled him closer while his went around my waist and pulled my body tightly against his. He started grinding on me again and I started grinding back. I never wanted a man as much as him. His tongue came out his mouth and asked for entrance which I didn't hesitate about. His tongue moved against mine sensually. I moaned and that made him groan back.

Since he was a head taller he pulled my hair down which made me face upward. He pressed his mouth harder against mine and tilted his head to get his tongue deeper in my mouth. He tasted really good and I couldn't get enough of him.

"Edward" I moaned when we broke away.

Most of the people left already and since we were on the 8th floor since this floor is for people who are recovering most people were on the lower floors and I was pretty glad. Most of the patients were sleep anyway.

After we broke away Edward started trailing kisses down my jaw to my neck. I let out a gasp when he bent down and lifted one of my legs and put it around his waist. He started grinding really hard but it felt really good. His hand that lifted up my leg went up to my thigh then under my skirt to my butt.

"mmm Bella wearing a thong…what a naughty doctor."

I moaned at what he said and I had a felling he could go way deeper into dirty talking. I pushed my hips up against his.

"Fuck Bella"

"Edward"

I took his face and kissed him again, he growled in my mouth and that just made my panties grow wet, dripping down my thighs. He could probably feel it through his pants how wet I was.

"Damn Bella I can feel your wetness through your panties…do I turn you on that much?"

I couldn't speak because my sentences would become a jumbling mess so I just nodded my head. He groaned and moved his hand that was on my ass towards my inner thighs.

"Please" I begged

"Well since were in a hospital I won't make you beg anymore."

He moved his fingers toward my lips on the outside of my panties. I moaned and he smirked against my neck. He rubbed me until I had a wet spot in that area even though it was everywhere. He moved his hands upward toward the lining of my underwear and went inside. My bare lips against his hands. He started to rub my clit and I had to hold back a loud moan. It felt so good that I forgot what it felt like to be touched this way. He moved down to my entrance and added a finger. I held back my moan again. Another finger. I started whimpering loudly. Then another finger. I couldn't hold it back this time.

"Fuck Edward…so good" I said throwing my head back.

"That's right Bella, say my name." He growled

I loved this side of Edward.

"Edward yes…yes.. Right there."

I was going to cum if he didn't stop and he didn't. I bit my lip hard to the point where it could lead to blood. Once I came down from my high me and Edward looked at each other panting.

"Bella-"

I grabbed his face and kissed him one more time before finally letting go. My leg slide down his hip and I fixed my skirt.

"Bella that was …wow"

"Yeah" I panted out.

"Well while were standing here I wanted to ask you something."

I looked at him showing him he had my attention.

"I wanted t-to know if you would like to hang out this weekend, some of my friends will be there but if your not comf-" I knew he was going to continue babbling so I shushed him with a quick kiss blushing.

"I would love to go out this weekend and hang out with your friends." I said

"Really" He asked excitedly

I giggled "Yes really"

"Well can I c-call you some time" He was cute when he stuttered

"Sure" I smiled and we exchanged numbers

I was about to leave when Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me close.

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow in the Cafeteria at the same time" I smiled and giggled

"Same time" I said

I started to walk away when Edward stopped me again

"Bella, you forgot something."

"What ?" I said confused

He grabbed my face and kissed me tenderly. It made me blush and smile

"See you tomorrow Bella"

"O-Ok " I said melting a bit.

He smiled and walked back into the room"

"I'm so lucky" I thought to myself and walked down the corridors to the elevators then left to go home with a big smile on my face. I felt like screaming but I would wait till I got home to do my happy dance.

**So tell me what you guys think. I made it longer since of the long wait..Hoped you guys liked it**


	4. Finally Get To Go Home

**Ch. 4**

**Finally Time To Go Home**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Today I came into work a little earlier then I usually would. I needed to catch up on my paperwork before checking on my patients. I wanted to leave earlier to get myself ready tonight. I wanted to look nice for Edward and today was Ethan's last day at the hospital. I knew he was excited to leave but the thought of not seeing my favorite patient was a little sad but I knew I could always visit him at his house.

When I finished my paperwork, I left my office and headed towards one of my older patients first. Her name was Mrs. Howard. She fell down some steps in her home a couple of days ago and broke some of her ribs and a wrist while trying to prevent the fall. She was in her 80's and she was a sweet woman.

Knocking on the door to check if she was awake, I grabbed her chart from the foot of the bed and checked her stats. Everything seemed good, so I asked her how she was feeling.

"How are you Mrs. Howard?"

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you, darling. I've been sleeping all day, so I feel energized." She chuckled at her own joke and a laughed under my breather. I couldn't help but smile at her. She was always happy no matter what.

"I'm glad. You know you'll get to go home soon. I know your happy and Mr. Howard will be ecstatic."

"Oh yes, I do miss him. Her doesn't really cook so I'm wondering what he's been eating."

"You told me he has a sweet tooth, so knowing him, he'll have been most likely eating a lot of sweets."

"Oh, I really hope not, he doesn't have that many teeth left to keep eating all that hard candy."

I laughed and told her I'll be seeing her later but when I got to the door, I saw her husband walking down the hallway.

"Hello, Mr. Howard."

"Hello, Dr. Swan."

"Oh please, call me Bella." I smiled.

"I'll have to remember that."

"Have a good day." I told him.

"Thanks, you too."

I was walking down the hallway, happy to see a couple who've been together for a long time. Not many people have that luck. I just hope I did.

I stopped by a couple of more of my patients and finally it was time to check on Ethan. Edward was there, sitting on a chair by the bed. Ethan was sleep.

"Hi Mr. Cullen." I said.

"Bella, you know you don't have to call me that."

"I know, but I like to."

I walked over a looked at Ethan. He was an adorable kid. I just hoped one day, I would have a kid of my own. I stroked his cheek then grabbed the other chair and sat down.

"How are you today…or rather this morning?"

"I'm fine, I checked on some of my other patients, then came here. So nothing but the usual. What about you?" I asked.

"Oh you know, the usual." He smirked.

I smiled and looked down.

"Bella."

I looked up and saw that Edward was closer.

"I'm looking forward to going out with you."

He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I blushed and looked at him.

"I am too." I whispered.

We were so close.

Then we heard the bed sheets rustling. We looked up and saw Ethan smirking at us. I think he was too smart for his own good.

"Hey guys." He said like he found out a dirty secret.

I backed away from Edward and crossed my legs. Our chairs were still close though.

"How are you Ethan?" I asked.

"Good. I'm ready to go back outside."

"Well, you'll still have to rest that knee when your at home, but you can always go outside, just don't push yourself." I said.

"I promise."

"Actually, I'm here to tell you guys you can go home, just have to get you checked out. Even though it's morning, you seem like you can go whenever you want."

"Really!" He asked.

"Yup."

"Hey Bella, when do you get off." Ethan asked.

"Actually a little earlier then usual, so around…2."

I was working overtime a lot lately and my boss noticed. He wanted me to take a break but I wouldn't here off it, so he let me get some days off when I wanted it. All I would have to do is ask. So instead of that, I just asked for half a day. No point missing the whole day when I wasn't sick or anything.

"Can I leave at that time?" He asked me.

"Umm sure, if that's what you want." I told him.

"Well, since you get off that time, will you go to lunch with me…or dad and I?"

I looked at Edward and he had a amuse face and he was trying to hold a smile. When I looked back at Ethan, he had the cheesiest smile but that smile was turning into a puppy dog face the longer I took to respond. I finally gave in and said yes.

A couple minutes later my pager went off and I told them I would see them later.

When two o'clock came, I headed towards Ethan's room. He was getting discharged and I

could tell he was excited to leave. Anyone would be.

When I got to the room, Ethan was already dressed but he wouldn't be able to leave unless he left in a wheelchair. There was one by the door, so the nurse grabbed it and moved it over towards the bed. I was by the door waiting. Edward helped Ethan up and placed him in the chair.

"I don't see the reason for a wheelchair when I can walk by myself." Ethan grumbled.

I laughed and told him it was the rules. The nurse took the wheelchair and rolled Ethan out of the room. We followed after.

We got down the main entrance and Edward went to go get the car. I decided that I would take my car and meet them some where but of course Ethan wasn't hearing any of it. He told me he asked me out and that I was going in their car. I held my hands up in surrender and he gave me a triumph smile. So I did what Ethan said, I waited for Edward.

When Edward pulled up the nurse helped Edward get Ethan in the car.

"Thank you, Tyler."

He gave me a smile and went back inside.

"Get in the car Swan." I heard Ethan say.

"Well, aren't you bossy." I mocked.

He gave me another smile and since Edward was by the door, he opened it and waited for me to get in. When I did, Edward went over the driver's side.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm not sure actually. How about breakfast for lunch?" Edward asked.

"It's fine with me." I told him.

When we got to the restaurant, we helped Ethan out. He was still limping on his leg. He had crutches with him but he didn't like it. So, I made a promise to make another cheesecake. He hated it but obligated anyway. Once we were in, we were seated in a booth, Edward on one side and Ethan and I on the other. We placed our order in and talked about nothing.

Lunch with them was really fun. I felt happy and content. I also felt wanted in a way. Like they really wanted my company and that made me fell even more special. Edward liked me, that I could tell and being with someone like him, liking someone like me was a surprise but welcoming. Then there was Ethan. He was so sweet and such a great kid that knowing even he, wanted to spend time with me was making my heart melt.

When we finished, it was around four. Edward and I decided we could hang out tomorrow and that was fine with me. We left to go back to the hospital, where my car was at.

When we got to my car, Edward got out and opened my door. I smiled and before I left, I went to Ethan.

"Thank you for inviting to lunchEthan and even paying for it." I heard Edward scoff behind me.

When we were finished the waitress gave us the bill. Before anyone could grab it, Ethan said he had it. He stared at the bill and pulled something from his back pocket. He had a credit card and placed it down on top of the bill. When I looked more closely, I saw that it had Edward's name on it.

"What the-…you stole my card…thief."

I couldn't help it at that point. I burst of laughing.

"Hey, it's not my fault I have a credit card and you don't. You should go get yourself one and then you can pay for lunch. But as I can see, I'm the one with the card and I'm the one who invited a lady, so I'm paying with my own money. Thank you."

I had tears in my eyes and my stomach was starting to hurt. Edward's face was one with disbelief. They were staring at each other. Ethan had a smile on his face with his arms crossed over his chest. Yeah, Ethan was really to smart for his own good.

"Your welcome Bella."

I kissed his cheek and I saw a blush rise to his cheeks. I got to my car and Edward had the door open again.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

I nodded and was about to kiss his cheek but he turned his head and I ended up kissing his lips. He pulled me closer and continued to kiss me. I was losing myself in the kiss till I heard kissing noises. I pulled back and saw Ethan staring at us. I blushed and got in the car.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye."

**EPOV**

I got back in the car and looked in the rearview mirror. Ethan had that knowing smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

Still with the look.

"You like her, don't you?" He asked

I didn't say anything but my smile was showing it.

When we got home, I helped Ethan out of the car and into the house. Our house was two stories and had three bedrooms. Sometimes our family would stay over and would use the guestroom. When we got through the door, we heard shuffling coming towards us. I had to stop her before she tackled Ethan. I didn't need to go back to the emergency again. Our pit, Abby, came towards us. She was four years old and the cutest pit we've ever seen.( pic on profile) Our family always had pits. We were always against dog fighting and we know pits were the number one dogs they would use. We didn't want that. Our dog was nothing but nice and sweet. We raised her good and I love her like a human family member. Yes, we spoil her, but I can't help it.

I moved Ethan towards his room and set him on the bed. Abby followed and got on the bed with him. She laid her head on his lap and he hugged her. I smiled and asked him if he wanted anything to drink, like juice or something. He nodded his head and I went in the kitchen. Suddenly the phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello."

"Edward, sweetie, didn't you tell me Ethan was coming home today?" My mother's voice rang through the phone.

"Yes, he's home mom." I answered.

"Well then, I'm coming over, as in Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, your father, and I."

I groaned. "But-"

"No buts, we're coming over and that's final."

Before I could say anything, she hung up the phone.

I sighed and went back to give Ethan his juice.

"Your family is coming over."

"They are? right now?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to take a shower before they get here. Will you be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

I nodded and headed towards my room.

Once I was in the shower, my thoughts went back to Bella. She was gorgeous, smart, funny, and sexy. She was a full package and that was what I wanted in a woman. I knew the women in my past were not good. I always choose wrong, always letting them meet Ethan, believing they cared for him. I needed to be more careful with that but I believe Bella is the one. It may be quick but there was something different about her that got my attention. She was sexy yet innocent at the same time, she was cute and adorable, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

When we kiss, I always feel this connection. Not liked the electricity the books would say but when I kiss her I feel like I'm home in a way. Like this was the person I was suppose to kiss. I feel happy and content with her and I feel like I should've waited for someone like this but if I did I wouldn't of had Ethan. Either way I'm glad I finally found Bella. I've never felt like this and I didn't want it to end.

I got out of the shower and dried off. I chose some basketball shorts and a t shirt to wear. I wasn't going anywhere and I wanted to be comfortable. I grabbed some socks and went back in Ethan's room. I saw that Ethan and Abby were sitting down, playing.

"Come on, I'm going to put you in the living room. It's going to be to crowded if everybody comes in here." I said.

He nodded his head and raised his arms.

"You want me to carry you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Come on you're my butler." he said playfully.

"Butler. If I was your butler, I would cook you food. You mean a maid."

"Yeah that one."

I smiled and shook my head. I lifted him up and carried him down the stairs to the living room. I set him down on the couch and Abby came and sat by his legs.

By the time we were settled, the doorbell rang. Abby went up to the door waiting for me to open it.

"Hey, mom, and everyone else." I grumbled.

"Hey and stop sulking, your family is here to check up on Ethan."

"I know, but couldn't you wait till he was settled and had time to calm down from the hospital?" I asked.

"He can do it later." My oh so loving mother replied.

I sighed as everyone came in and I sat next to Ethan while the rest of the family continued to ask questions of how it happened. They were on vacation at the time Ethan had his accident and didn't get back till I called them a couple of days ago. The only question that bothered me was what Emmett said.

"Where's Tanya, Edward?"

The room went quiet and everybody's eyes were on me. I talked to Ethan about it and we had a long discussion about the women I had brought in our lives and I promised him I wouldn't bring anyone in till I was fully comfortable with them meeting him. I also asked him, if he ever met a woman, I wanted him to tell me what he thought right away.

Then he told me, I should be with someone like Dr. Swan.

I actually did want to be with her, but she was different and I wasn't going to ruin anything to get her. Unlike other women I've dated, Bella shows real emotion. She tells me what she wants and the way she looked at Ethan made my heart swell. She looked at him like she really cared for him and wanted to make him happy. There was nothing fake about her.

"Well, actually, Tanya and I broke up." I said.

"Thank God. I really hated that woman." Emmett exclaimed.

There was a little silence.

"I did too. I can't lie about stuff like that." Rosalie said. She was snuggled next to Emmett.

Then everybody talked about Tanya, saying how bad she was and how happy they were about her leaving.

"Ok, ok, I get it. Tanya's gone." I said tiredly.

"Yeah, daddy has the hots for someone else now." My sweet son said.

I hope you can hear the sarcasm in my voice when I said that.

"What? For who?" Emmett yelled.

I could see a smirk forming on his face. Before I could say anything my son decided to cut in.

"Her name is Dr. Swan. She was my doctor while I was at the hospital. My father couldn't keep his eyes off her. It was funny to look at."

"Edward, tell me more about her." My mother said.

"Later mom." I whispered to her. I could feel a blush coming up to my cheeks.

The rest of the night went well after that conversation. Ethan fell asleep a couple of hours later and that was when I shooed everyone out of my house. I placed Ethan in bed and decided to get ready for bed.

I was thinking about taking Bella to a nice restaurant for tomorrow and maybe go walk in the park or the beach afterwards. We were close to the shore in California. I started to get this feeling of nervous excitement about our date.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**This chapter actually took longer then I thought. I took me a while to think up where to start back into the story. But I hope I did ok with that.**

**I hope you like it.!**

**Hopefully Edward is choosing the right girl this time. **

**Of course he is.**

**I think Ethan is the cutest kid I ever wrote. Actually the only is I wrote about.**

**I hope I get some good reviews. It'll be better than Ethan telling Edward to be his maid. Lol.**


End file.
